


Hester Palace

by Faye2122



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye2122/pseuds/Faye2122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Amy is a controlling Duchess and expresses her jealousy over the beautiful commoner Karma almost promised to her best friend, Prince Liam Booker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Faking it Characters.

**Chapter 1**

**Karma**

Why does it always happen to me? I’m just a commoner. What do they possibly see in me? I have nothing to my name, my father is but a poor smith, my brother Zen is an outlaw who I barely see, and my mother is a deprived housewife. So, what am I doing within this immense palace who is none other occupied by the Raudenfeld family. I have only known her for but a few months, and since, it has been very unpleasant to have known her at all. And now, I’m about to go to this dreaded meeting with the woman who has made advances towards me in the most unusual and inappropriate ways possible since she has sent out for me just to thank me for saving her sister. Why would any royal family ever thank a commoner for anything? She _must_ be insane. Truthfully, I wasn't even about to save that wench of a woman because that sister of hers is a royal bitch that no peasants adore. But then, she was about to drown, I couldn’t _just_ ignore her. I wanted to but I couldn’t – I’m not that cruel.

So, here I am, waiting for milady to receive me. I can’t deny that my heart is bound by rapid trepidations. I can’t help but feel uneasy at the intimidating aspect of that grand castle. I am being led by the humble servants as my eyes roam around the picturesque décor and antique novelties that ornate the features of this castle, almost like a fairytale. The walk feels like an eternity, and through each door that I am led, my palms get sweaty. Why the nervousness Karma? You know exactly what that woman wants. Stop breathing so hard! I’ll be danmed if she gets her ways with me. She is none other than the most loved and respected woman in all of England so she’s had too many encounters to know that you are just one of her escapades that means nothing. But, why do I feel so anxious? She is just like her best friend, Prince Liam, totally immature to maintain anything serious. I can’t stand the both of them. Why couldn’t they be more like Lord Shane? He’s likable.

Milady has such a controlling side that I can’t even begin telling you how annoying it has become for me. She’s constantly sending gifts at our modest home and we can’t refuse the whims of milady for it would mean disrespect to the noblewoman. She has become that bane in my existence that it is almost as if, she is supposed to be part of my life in that twisted, unconventional way of hers. But, is she a royal pain in the buttocks!

Last meeting that I have been to, I had to wait for _hours_ because milady was in a meeting. Who does she think is? I have things to do. Yes, she is royalty and I should be humble and honored to be personally sent for by Milady, but, she is not what these peasants think she is. She is not humble – at all. She is not kind, she is rude and grotesque. She is not nice – she is a fraud. She is the most perverse human being I’ve ever met. I have seen her quarters and I have seen what she keeps in there and I am not about to become her sex toy – no ma’am. But, I have to admit that she is indeed a beautiful and enticing woman. I do find her entrancing and desirable but I can’t go that way. Such acts are punished severely and very much like to keep my head well-placed upon my shoulders. Although, she has made ( _coughs, coughs_ ) advances towards me, I can’t allow myself to fall for her. Because duh! She has women everywhere because she told me so herself, at the indiscretion of the entire palace of course; and because, these kinds of affectionate displays are looked down by the government. I can’t risk shaming my father’s name. So, as for Prince Liam, the spark just isn’t there. I have told him but he insists. His father has no idea who I am but knows that his son plays around with peasant women like me so he just thinks that I am a play toy for his son until he is promised.

So, yes, I hate the both of them.

“Will you please wait here, milady will be here soon.” The servant bows graciously then exits the chamber.

A few minutes passed until she appears in all of the gloriousness that she doesn’t bother to hide.

“So, I see that you’ve made it in one piece.” She smiles and signals for me to seat.

“Milady,” I bow, “I believe that I have come here quite often in one piece before.”

“I have thought that you might lose your way for, it has been quite a while ago you’ve visited.”

“Well, milady hasn’t called for me the past few weeks.” I say.

She smiles, “Have you missed me?”

I look down at my intertwine fingers, feeling my face slightly blushing underneath her stare. Why does it always happen when it is her? Things would be so much easier if she were a guy and if she wasn’t such a flirt. “Milady, I believe this is quite inappropriate for me to answer.”

“You have not missed me?” she sounds hurt.

“I didn’t say so.” I say, lifting my head to meet her gaze, “I have which is quite the opposite of not missing you.”

“Well, then, would you like for me to kiss you?” She bites her lips, slightly parting them ways afterward.

“It wouldn’t be appropriate milady.”

“What wouldn’t?”

“Me asking of you to kiss me and you kissing me.” I state, “You should be aware of the laws against those lewd acts.”

“Do I care of the laws? I do not in the least.” She shrugs.

“Then, with all due respect milady, you are not fit to belong in the political office of this government.”

She smirks, “How can you be so arrogant as to speak to me in that manner?”

“Well, how can you be so rude and ignorant to play the lives of your citizens as such a joke?”

“I do like your confidence but I _am_ royalty and you have just disrespected me.” She stands up.

“Have I milady? Am I the only one who has disrespected anyone?” I defy, “I believe you have been doing so for quite a while yourself.”

She turns around. “Mind your tongue bugbear; I may be tempted to condemn you to very dire consequences.”

“Well, screw me then!” I yell and only after, realize what I have just said and deeply regret having said it. Milady’s eyes widen with lust as she approaches me menacingly.

“You’re right. That’s exactly what I’ll do.” She seethes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Other narrator**

“What a beautiful young woman indeed!” King Booker II praises as Karma makes her way down the stairs elegantly, followed by the admiring eyes of several suitors in the grand ball room of the annual royal reception.

But, one eye watched her with heady desires and imminent wrath, completely undertaken by the ire of vile deceptions and jealousy. The words of the admiring spectators, gazing restlessly upon her long legs lengthen forth from the deep cut that goes all the way up the mid-thigh of her classy red dress as she descends from the steps and the lewd thoughts of the several degenerates filling up the grand room of the Hester Castle couldn’t have riled Amy more. She watches her descends with desiring eyes of affection and complete disdain. She drinks nervously from her champagne glass and contemplates on how she would get revenge on her for making her feel this way and not taking her words seriously when she warned her about that dress.

“Don’t you think milady?” King Booker II muses of Karma, who now reached the floor, joining the party to make salutations.

“Ay, she may look more than just beautiful - it’s too simple a word to describe the complexity of her beauty.” Amy says, drinking the final sip of her champagne glass.

King Grant watches upon her, “Wouldn’t I like to have this woman as a daughter-in-law.” He says, “That son of mine, Prince Booker III, has become quite the suitor in the recent years. From what royal family does she pertain to?”

“I’ve naught idea my King but I believe she’s been claimed for a while now.” Amy comments.

“By whom?” He inquires.

Amy signals for a waiter to bring another champagne glass, “By none other than the lover who wouldn’t possibly let her walk around in that dress for men to stare.” She drinks her champagne then excuses herself from the king.

Karma excuses herself from the ballroom and heads in direction of her chamber which is in another room of the grand palace she’s inhabited for the past week. She walks unsure of herself with the last-minute decision of wearing that dress to join the ball. She fears Amy’s reaction once she sees her after this ball. The decision was taken shortly after they had advised her to join the royal reception that she had no idea was occurring. Unconsciously, not being aware that she’s being followed, she walks amid the grand hallway of the palace in direction of her room which is at the far-end, and it is a long walk. The mid-century antique design always astonishes Karma, and the prudent and remarkable manner in which they are kept is intriguing. She stops in front of her bedroom, reaching for the key hidden underneath a vase near her huge two-door entrance. As she opens, it is slams suddenly and she’s pushed against. A hand ascends her breast then the other descends beneath her dress from her cut and in her lace undergarment to infiltrate fingers punitively.

“So, is that how you going to defy my authority over you?” The voice awakens a deep pain in her groin, and an unshaken fear that appears just for that voice which always angers Karma for she’s only weak for that woman.

“What authority? – I don’t recall being owned by anyone.” She gasps, “Will you get your hands out of me and off me milady!”

“You know what that dress does to me and I warned you to never wear that dress.” She breathes down her neck, “What shall I do to you, ungrateful peasant!”

Karma fights off beneath her but it is in vain, “Look, I had no choice but to wear that dress,” Karma explains, “It was a last minute decision that I took when the servants informs me of you wanting me to show at the royal reception. So please, I’ve yet done anything in merit of any type of punishment but I can’t say the same for you who possess women from every corners of every country.”

“Well, you are not the only woman in the world Karma but you’re the one I see and I approve of you.” She says, “Though I believe I may have made a mistake.”

Karma gasps, and then adds in a breathy tone, “I’m sorry Amy but let me… let me go.”

“You’ve disappointed me Karma,” She seethes, “Might you know you have captivated the eyes of a king for his royal son; all too soon you would have been snatched up away from me.”

“As much of an anger-driven individual you are, milady, how have you retained control from kicking his regal butt?”

“Are you fuckingly joking with me Karma?”

Karma shifts uncomfortably against the door, her breasts pressed hard beneath her hands, “No, but I am messing with you – want to know something, I purposely wore that dress for you to act this way.” She goes on, “I wanted you to feel embarrassed and completely power-bereft.”

“You’re telling the truth?”

She nods, “Hell yes – I’m tired of all your shit. I can’t deal with your dark martinet royal ass. You are some controlling, egotistical jerk…”

“Some jerk what Karma?”

Karma sneers, “Some jerk who is none other than the most important royalty in all of England - a ‘Lady’.”

“At least you recognize that I’m forever majestic.” She conceitedly says.

“Yes, a very much imperial pain in the buttocks.”

She leans her head forward to Karma’s lips whose head she tilts back to her lips, “And you, my dear, are my commoner bugbear.”

“Are we going to stand in front of that door all night to talk? – I do have other things to do.”

“Are you giving me a choice?”

“No, I am not for if I do, I know what I will be getting myself into.” Karma tries to fight her off once more but she is too strong.

“And what would that be, bugbear – what would that be?”

She pushes against her front, “A very dangerous zone that I shouldn’t think of venturing into – your fucking sexual fantasies.”

“Sexual fantasies? I perhaps should think that you are wrong commoner bugbear. I was about to invite you along with your folks for a nice evening of festivities.”

“No thank you…”

“Are you rejecting me – _me_ , a royalty?”

“I believe I just did.”

“Why is that? Are you insane?”

“I have already answered why; and as for the other question no, if I was, I wouldn’t be rejecting you.”

“Karma, I’m appalled,” Sounding genuinely offended, “How may you think that my inviting you to my royal palace to eat royal food, dress in royal clothing and sleep in royal bed is my way of asking you to sleep with forever majestic ME in a politely royal manner in front of your deeply respected folks?”

“That is because you’re a royal ass who thinks of nothing but royal sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Faking it Characters.


End file.
